The Bar
by LondonGoth
Summary: Lust, sex & rock 'n' roll! He is the quiet bad boy. She is the loud bad girl pretending to be good. They fight over everything. What happens when they are forced to work together? Let's find out! Rated M for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. I'm just making them do dirty things. **

**Edward Masen Cullen: 26 year old bartender and lead singer of a rock band trying to get signed.**

**Rosalie Hale: 23 years old. Manager of _The Bar_. An edgy yet laid back place she runs with her father.**

**Carlisle Hale: 43 years old, Owner of _The Bar_. Father to Rosalie. ****Carlisle is keeping a big secret from his daughter. **

**Aro Moretti: 32 year old male model. Who also happens to be Carlisle's secret lover. **

* * *

><p><strong>=X= The Bar =X=<strong>

**Chapter One**

"**Cold Hard Bitch"**

"I'm telling you now!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, wow. Thanks so fucking much Edward. Giving me two hours notice before we're to open on a Holiday weekend to tell me you're not going to be working the bar tonight just so can be on stage getting your ego stroked?"

"I cleared it with Carl. He said it was a great idea, that it would help bring more attention to the band."

"I don't give two shits what you and my father talked about. _I'm_ the manager of this bar and all staff changes- such as shift schedules- go by me first!"

"You gonna stomp that little foot of yours Princess?"

"You prick! I should fire your ass right now."

"But you won't because I bring in money. Even if you don't like it, its true ."

He had me there. I knew his tall, muscular body and GQ worthy face brought in horny, thirsty women from miles around. A few men to boot. And judging by the smug look he wore, Edward knew it as well.

"Fine. By all means go play in your little rock band. Just remember how very pathetic you look up there trying to pretend you're something you're not." I smiled at the dark shadow that past over his face. I had known Edward for a little over a year now. And any time I brought up his band, the boy lost his shit.

"I hate the very ground you walk on!" He growled in my face as I watched a vein pulse in his neck.

"Yeah? I curse the ground you slither on, you vile piece of shit!" I waved my finger in his face as I said this because I knew it pissed him off.

"You, Rosalie Hale, are the biggest bitch I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

_Duh._ "And you're nothing but a rock-god wannabe."

"At least I'm not living off dear old Daddy like you are, you spoiled little brat."

That struck a nerve. I had worked my ass off to prove I deserved to be here. He knew that.

"You make me sick!" I said as I looked him up and down in his ripped jeans, tight black t-shirt with our bar logo on the front, and a worn leather jacket. His hair standing on end as if he had been hit by lightning. More like struck by the gods. Because the man was more than gorgeous. He was sex personified.

We were standing high heel to combat boot. I watch his eyes dip down to my blood red lips then to my tits that were on display in my low cut top. Yeah. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. That was the thing about us. Edward and I lusted after each other just as much as we fought. And that was a lot. Lust and hate.. a wicked combo. But we had never given in to those desires. Fearful that if we did it might cause the end of the world.

"Jesus, you're so fucking lucky that I don't hit women." His fists were clinched.

"Aw, come on asshole. Do it. Hit me so I can knock you on your flat ass! I _beg_ you." I sneer as I take a step closer to him. I suddenly notice how tall he is, how thick his chest was, and how wide his shoulders were. And my God he smelled amazing.

His jade green eyes darken to a sea-green. A storm was brewing behind those thick lashes.

"I'm either going to kiss you now or kill you." He said through gritted teeth. "I haven't made up my mind yet." As if the very thought of touching me was just as awful as murder. Bastard!

"Yeah? What are you waiting for, you smug-ass little sissy boy? Kiss me!" I placed my hands on my hips, acting as if I was daring him. Big mistake.

Growling, Edward tugged at my hips until they were flush against his. He then grabbed the back of my head in his large hand. "Someone should have shut you up a long time ago." And then everything else fell away as he pulled me toward him, his lips crashing into mine.

=X=

"Oh, God. Yes, Edward! Harder. Fuck me Harder." I felt my pussy grow wetter just by the sight of him inside me. But I wanted to push him over the edge. That was how we worked, Edward and I. We pushed and pulled until one… or both of us snapped.

"Damn it, Rose. Shut up. I am fucking you hard." He grunted out as he eyed where we where joined. Watching as he slid in and out. His dick wet with my arousal.

"Not.. Ooh, shit." I had to grip the edge of the desk to keep myself from falling off. "Not hard enough."

"Honey, if I go any harder my dick will be in your throat!" Sweat was pouring down his face and falling onto my chest.

"I don't think you have it in you. Maybe you need to build up your stamina." Yes, I went there. I am The Bitch, after all.

"What the hell? That's not true. Fine, you like this? Let me hear you beg now, babe." He did something with his hips, twisting them and slamming into me. He wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust so hard I saw Mars, the pearly gates and Jesus. I was pretty sure my eyes would stay crossed for the remainder of my life. I had never, never ever been fucked like this.

"Yes. Yes, yes, YES!" I screamed until my throat burned right along with his hot release inside me. Dear God. Who knew Edward had it in him? Not me, that's for damn sure.

"There..." He panted as he lowered his head between my breasts. I watched as he licked his bottom lip. "Was that hard enough for you?"

I tried to swallow but my mouth was so dry. I could feel him still twitching inside me. His hair was sticking to my chin. I knew all the bitches that came into the bar were in heat over this man. And his "sex hair" as they had tagged it. He was really rocking that hair now. Thanks to my pulling on it as he had sucked on my clit earlier. I may have been a tad bit smug about that.

"Hm, it was okay. Maybe next time you can last longer." I felt his body stiffen right along with his shaft that was still buried deep inside me. He growled in anger. And I smiled in satisfaction because thanks to my challenge the sex would be even hotter next go around.

Edward slowly pulled out with a groan before rolling off of me. Bending down to pull his jeans back up, he said nothing as he made his way to the door with his shirt thrown over his toned back. His black combat boots making a lot of noise as he walked away.

"Cat got your tongue, lover boy?" I called out.

"Fuck you, bitch." Was his only reply as he walked out my office door.

"You already did!" I laughed as the door slammed shut.

"See you tonight, Edward." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've got a problem. My problem is there are not enough Edward & Rosalie stories out there! Why? Rose and Edward are HOT together. Even less fics where they get their own HEA. That makes me sad. So I'm throwing my story out there. **_

_**This Fic came to me while watching a music video. I love Adelitas Way. I really love the lead singer Rick Dejesus. *Takes a moment to think naughty things about him* And their video for the song "Sick" just gets to me. Rick is tall, hot and just so rock 'n roll with his crazy hair, boots and sexy smirks. I also found a muse in photos of a beautiful man by the name of Luke Grimes. A few pix of Luke, added with the sexiness of Rick, and I had my RockerWard! **_

_**The pix that inspired this story are on my blog! Each chapter will be named after a rock song. A rock song Edward will cover. ;)**_

_**If you follow my other story, {{**_**The Student**_**}} updates are coming!**_

_**In the words of Ozzy: ROCK 'N' ROLL!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing around.**

**Song: "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-The Bar-x-<strong>

**Rebel Yell**

**+Epov+**

"I want a Flaming Orgasm! From you!" A big breasted redhead says to me as she leans over the bar causing her ample cleavage to spill over her tiny top. She had been circling all night long. The more she and her friends drank, the more relaxed and bolder she became with me.

Being a bartender, you don't get paid enough to deal with the shit we deal with. Which means you make your bank in tips. And the more charming you are, the more tolerant, the better the tips. It's a no-fucking-brainer. It's also one of the reasons I work my ass off staying in shape. The better looking you are-let's just say the tip jar stays full. I throw the rag I had been using to wipe down the bar over my shoulder, lean in close to the redhead, giving her my best 'Panty-dropping' smile.

"Is that right? Sorry honey, I'm working a full shift tonight. Won't be off until way past your bedtime. Would you settle for a drink?" Flirting with hot girls for good tips… Hard job but someone's gotta do it, right?

"Oh Sweetie. A flaming Orgasm is not in the cards for you tonight. I have your drink right here."

Jesus Christ. Here we go.

I grit my teeth as Rosalie's voice carries from the other end of the bar. I watch as she slinks her way over. The woman had the best walk I had ever seen. Long legs eat up the distance, full hips that would have any man's hands inching to touch, her blond hair swaying around her back, she has a way of walking to where everything bounces just right. But it still makes me want to rip heads when she gets behind the bar. My bar. I don't give two shits if her daddy is the owner. When I'm here, the space is mine. Doesn't help that she drives me up the wall with her sexy, bitchy ways. It makes me want to pick her up, throw her on the bar and shut her up good. Just like I had earlier..

The redhead eyes Rose as she starts mixing a drink. I narrow my eyes as she grabs the Tequila and orange liqueur. Rose is hands on at all times. Hell, she knows how to make more drinks than I do.

"Oh? But I really wanted an Orgasm.. From him." Red points to me with a pout on her red puffy lips.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Trust me." Rose says with a wink. Shit. I know that look. I've been a victim to that look. This can't be good.

"Now then. Try this on for size. It's right up _your _alley." She slides the drink to the woman.

"Mm. That is yummy! Soooo good. What's it called?" She eyed the drink in her hand.

Rose wipes down the bar. Without so much as a crack in her innocent smile, she says, "Its called Nasty Bitch. I thought it would suit you just fine." And with that she walks off back to her office. Living behind one pissed off redhead.

Fuck. Me.

***Rpov***

I was sitting at my desk going over some numbers and working on the shifts for next week, but my eyes kept cutting to the door. And then back to my desk. The desk I had been fucked on just mere hours before. I might be willing to admit that it had been somewhat distracting to hear the loud music and the laughter coming from the bar room. Mostly female laughter. I will also admit that I had to grit my teeth as Edward's laugh mingled in with the laughs of his groupies. He was out there. Flirting. Smiling and being his charming, sexy self. Earning some major tips, and with it, new fan girls.

Asshole.

Throwing my glasses down on my desk, I sit back and think. I should have never let him touch me. I knew, I just knew, once that pig of a man got his hands on me that would be all she wrote. Those large…strong... rough hands. Hands that had touched me gently enough, but with a firmness and a control that had me wanting to play naughty Sub to his stern Dom. The vision of Edward in leather pants and a whip had me fanning myself. This was insane! _I_ was insane. I stood up and began to pace.

For a year now he and I had been dancing around feelings. Feelings neither of us wanted to deal with. Most of those feelings were based off a mutual dislike. Yes, the sex had been out-of-this-world fantastic. And yes, I felt something for him. But that didn't negate the fact that Edward and I hated one another. And had since our first meeting.

From the first day when he came in to interview in ripped jeans, a Black Sabbath t-shirt and those god-awful big black combat boots, I knew he was no good. Who the hell dresses like that when interviewing for a job? I had asked him that exact question as my father and I sat looking him over. Edward's reply was simple: it's a bar, not a French café. The ass had then gone on to tell me I was too uptight!

My father, Carlisle, had almost passed out from laughter. Oh boy, from then on Edward and my dad were like best buds. Thick as thieves they were. And my vote didn't matter anymore. Daddy had gotten the son he'd always wanted, and I ended up with an arrogant, self-centered SOB as my bartender.

I open my office door, the smells and sounds of the bar hit me like a wave. I walk down the long hallway, my heels making clicking sounds. Coming to a stop in front of a wall of mirrors, I smooth my high ponytail, make sure my red dress is wrinkle-free, then eye my Christian Louboutin Black Suede heels- sighing with pleasure. They were a thing of beauty. But they did add height to my already tall frame. Normally, I was about five-feet-ten inches. But in these babies, I was a little over six feet. I knew, though, Edward would still tower over me. Like he had in my office when we had..

Speak of the devil. I hear his laugh again followed by a female giggle that sets my teeth on edge. I look around the corner to see a redheaded woman fawning all over Edward. Nothing new there, I suppose. I wasn't stupid. I knew that he was one of the main reasons we stayed packed. Women came from all around to see him. And with them, they brought their friends, family and shameful enough, their husbands and boyfriends. Any excuse to see Mr. Hot Rocker Dude in person. It was enough to make me want to gag. Especially when it was tiny little bitches like this one who hung about trying way too hard to be noticed.

I knew I was wanted by men. But I sometimes, like every woman, had my moments where I felt unwanted, unattractive and foolish. So what if little miss thing looked to be a size negative zero while I was at a size ten. I knew how to work my curves. They were healthy curves. Edward sure seemed to enjoy said curves, my inner diva reminded me.

Taking a deep breath, I tell myself I won't react to his flirting with the bar hag. It's not like I hadn't seen it all before. Just because the man gave me the best orgasms of my life didn't mean I had to go all rabid over his flirting with every slut, ho and bitch that walks through those doors. _My _doors. _My _bartender. Damn it!

**OoOoO**

"_Its called Nasty Bitch. I thought it would suit you just fine." _

I shut the office door, practically falling into my chair. Ohmigod! I can't believe I said that. To a paying customer no less! I had never done something like that before. At least, not to someone who was dishing out the money. This just proved to me, and probably to Assward as well, that that move out there was nothing but pure jealousy, and that what happened between us right here in this office, it was a mistake. A big fat mistake. I hung my head in shame.

My office door opens and in Edward comes. All toned, tall and brooding.

"What the hell was that out there?" He asks as he shuts the door behind him.

"What? Oh, you mean the drink? Please, the little slut had it coming." I try to sound unaffected. I think I failed. Because he's eyeing me like I've got snakes for hair.

"You're loosing it, Rosalie. Jesus Christ. You fuck a girl once.. ." He places his hands on his hips.

"Don't flatter yourself." How dare he! Yeah, it was the truth, but how dare he say it.

"I should call Carl. Tell him how mental you've gone before you scare away all his business!"

"Get out, Edward. Now." I tried to keep my emotions from showing. Last thing I wanted was him calling daddy, interrupting his L.A. trip for nothing. And it was _nothing._

He leaned in. "That wasn't what you were saying earlier today. Earlier it was all 'oh, Edward. Harder, faster. Fuck me deeper. _More, more.. _Please, give me _more_!' You begged me." He stepped closer to me, spinning my desk chair around to face him as he knelt down between my legs. Placing his hands on either side of the arm rests, caging me in. I could feel his heat. Smell his scent. Like fresh air, mint and all man.

"Don't." I tried to sound fierce. I really did, but my voice trembled. Damn it.

"Don't what? Remind you of how good it was when I fucked you in this very room? How wet I had you, how you came over and over again?"

I couldn't breath. I felt myself become warm and very wet between my thighs. And my toes curled just thinking about how he had filled me. How he had been so dominate and passionate. No man, ever in my life, had been so powerful, so masculine. I was use to men that bent to my will. Not Edward, though. He never stepped back. In fact, he seemed to live to make me bend to his will.

Speaking took a lot of control. But I managed to do so without whimpering like a fool. "My father can't know anything about what happened between us. No one can."

Edward seemed like he wanted to say something. His eyes took on a hard edge. Then he said, "Relax Rosalie. I like my job and would very much like to keep it. So informing Daddy dearest that I screwed his sweet little princess isn't in the plans."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank Christ we could agree on this one thing. As far as my father was concerned, I was modeling myself after The Virgin Mary. And I planned to keep it that way. At least in front of my dad. Behind closed doors.. That was a different matter all together.

"Great. We'll just agree that it was one time deal. Enjoyable. But a total mistake."

Edward stands up, shaking his head, he moves to my office door. All the while laughing his ass off.

"And what's so damn funny?" I ask.

He turns to look at me with heat in his eyes. I watch those jade green eyes travel up and down my body. "You think what happened between us was a one time deal? Think again, princess. Now that we've gotten a taste of one another, the fun's just getting started."

"You're wrong." I whisper.

I knew I was the wrong one. Because just being in the same room with him, now that I knew how he felt moving over and in me, I was hooked. But I had to at least put up some kind of fight. He was a player. He was a pig. And we fought like cats and dogs.

Doing that smoldering smirking thing he always did, Edward just nods before saying, "We'll see." And then he's gone.

I lowered my head -not so gently- to my desk. Where it stayed for a long while.

**oOoOo**

"You all ready to rock?" Edward asks the crowd as he pulls his guitar on over his head. I hated to admit it, but he looked good up there on stage. Like he was born to be a rock star. His long legs eating up the space, making total use of the stage. His wide, strong shoulders hunching over an electric guitar, biting his upper lip as he starts the opening cords. God, he was so frickin' sexy. And as I watched the full house- at least 60% made up of woman, I knew I wasn't the only one to think so.

"This song is dedicated to a beautiful woman I had the pleasure of hearing yell More, More, More! You all ready? Let me hear your REBEL YELL!"

Oh God. No. He wouldn't. But he was. He had picked that song just because he was an ass and wanted to embarrass me. Didn't matter that no one knew the reason behind this cover. I wanted to kill him. And when his dark green eyes found mine from across the room, I shot him glares filled with hate. And maybe just a little lust. The damn pigheaded bastard!

Edward flashed a bright smile and a wink. "In the midnight hour, She cried MORE! MORE! MORE! With a Rebel Yell, she cried MORE! MORE! MORE!" He had the whole place fist-pumping on every "More"

I had never been more turned on and humiliated at the same time. And the pathetic thing was? I wanted More. Oh, so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And Thanks to L for proof-reading. More, more, more to come! ;) lol<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**I do not own any of the songs played in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>:The Bar/:**

**Something in your mouth**

Carlisle Hale sat in his limo as it pulled up in front of _The Bar_. He was returning from a business trip that he had also found time to add in some pleasure.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the relaxing time he and his lover had spent alone in L.A. No one knew about their secret rendezvous. And that suited Carlisle well. He wanted, needed, to keep that part of his life as private as possible. For as long as possible.

He nodded his thanks to his driver, David, as he opened the door for him. Carlisle made his way into the building, his eyes taking in every detail. This place wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but it brought in a lot of money and that helped soften the blow of owning a rock and roll bar. Had Carlisle had his way, he would turn this place into a classy Jazz bar. Some place he would be proud to bring his business partners, friends and lover to. But being a savvy business man himself, Carl knew what would do well in this particular market and area and what would not. He, along with his daughter, Rosalie, had a firm grip on the pulse of pop culture. And mainstream America.

Ah, his dear sweet Rosalie. His most prized gift. He smiled again thinking of how wonderful a person she had turned into. Graceful, sweet, caring and smart as a whip. Just like her mother. She was a breath of fresh air.. An Angel sent from-

"Shut. Up! I don't give a rats ass what you think. I'M THE BOSS HERE!" Screamed said angel as Carlisle opened the doors and stepped into the bar room. The air thick with tempers flaring.

Spotting his daughter right away, standing near the bar, hands on hips, death in her eyes as she yelled and pointed a manicured finger at … None other than Edward who was setting up a guitar upon the stage. Looking for all the world like a man amused and perhaps a little aggravated.

Carlisle took a deep breath, blowing it out in a rush. Looked like his somewhat relaxing trip was surely over.

**~Rpov~**

Of all the nerve. That arrogant, self-serving, no-good SOB was going to get my Jimmy Choo shoved so far up his hot little ass that he'd never walk right again! Who the hell did he think he was telling me what we were going to do. In _My _bar? No freaking way.

"Rosalie, if you would stop your jealous rage for one second, maybe you would see what an amazing business opportunity this is." Edward said with all calmness as he set up for his silly band that would play their stupid set later on tonight.

I could feel my face turn red. I was entertaining thoughts of sticking that guitar of his where the sun didn't shine.

"Jealous? Me? Do you even have a brain in that head of yours?" Just as I was about to do just that- the sticking of the guitar up someplace completely crass- a voice, angry but smooth, had me turning around to the entrance.

There stood my father. All blond hair in perfect place, dark gray suit sharp and pressed. Looking ..pissed.

"What in God's name is going on in here?"

"Daddy!" Well, crap. After throwing a glare back to Edward, I rushed to greet my father. Throwing myself into his warm gentle arms, I asked, "When did you get in? How was your trip?"

Patting my back, I could hear the annoyance in my father's tone as he spoke. "The trip was fine. What isn't fine, however, is coming back here to find my daughter and head manager in a screaming match with my head bartender. Now who's going to tell me what is going on?"

Not giving Edward a chance to have his say, I rushed through my thoughts on the subject.

"Edward seems to think since his little band plays here that means he has the right to make changes to the place. Not to mention the changes he wants are completely ridiculous, total rubbish."

Jumping down from the stage, Edward and his stupid combat boots made their way over to stand- more like tower- over my father and I.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. Its not ridiculous or a rubbish idea." Shaking his head at me before turning to look my dad in the eye, Edward tried to sell his idea.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You didn't want to have a Groupie Of The Month? I just imagined that little piece of brilliance, did I?" I asked, putting as much sugary sweetness into my tone as I could. I could tell it was getting to him. But he'd rather die a slow painful death than allow himself to lose it in front of other people. God forbid they knew that Rosalie Hale effected the big bad rock-god.

"Groupie of the… Edward, what is she talking about?" Daddy asked, impatience coloring his tone.

I just hugged myself to my father's side, smiling innocently up into Edward's sexy, brooding face.

**+Epov+**

I thought my jaw was going to shatter with the pressure I was putting in through while I ground my back teeth to keep from growling out. She was driving me crazy. She needed to be brought down to earth. She _needed _a spanking. The spanking of her life! And I was just the man to give it to her.

I looked into the face of Carlisle Hale. A man who gave me a chance when no one else would. A man who believed in me. A man who's daughter I had fucked and fucked well. Talk about guilt.

"Carl, you know how Rosie has a flare for the dramatics. It's nothing tacky, I assure you. The band is gaining a good solid following here. The bar has its normal regulars, I thought we could combine the two. Bring in something new to the place."

Taking off his silk suit coat, Carl turned, moving towards the back offices. Rose followed him, and I followed her. Watching her generous curves sway as she walked wasn't helping the raging lust inside me. Last thing I wanted to do was discuss possible business opportunities with a raging boner.

As we entered his office, which was much larger and took up the whole back space of the building, I noticed Rose was looking at the photos of her mother that sat ever so prominently on Carlisle's desk. I didn't know the story behind her death, but I knew that she had died some time ago. And that whenever Rose looked at those pictures her violet-blue eyes glazed over with a sadness and the passionate fiery light inside her dimmed a bit. It always seemed around that time that my chest got tight with some foreign emotion.

"Now tell me, Edward, what were you thinking of?" Carl asked as he took a seat behind his large oak desk.

"As I was saying, a lot of our fans-"

"You mean groupies." Rose cut in.

Ignoring her, I went on with my thoughts, "A lot of our _fans,_" I cut a look to Rosalie. "come in wearing shirts they have made at home. And a lot of them are very creative," I also ignored Rose's snort at this, "I thought why not have a contest to see who could come up with the best design for a logo and shirt and the winner would not only get a cut of the profit's the tee's make, but would win free drinks and a night on stage with the band."

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair, his fingers threaded together in front of him. His dark blond eyebrows pulled down in frown. Clearly the man was thinking it over. Rose must have noticed the same thing because she just had to throw in another jab.

"Daddy, you can't actually be considering his idea? It's nothing more than an excuse for a … a … wet t-shirt contest! I've seen the women that follow his little band."

Little band? I had had enough.

"You know, Princess, I'm getting really tired of your stuck up attitude."

Rose placed her hands on those very same hips that seemed to have reduced me to a lust-filled fool. "Stuck up? Hardly. I just see this for what it is."

I took a step towards her. Towering over her, I couldn't help but notice that I had a great view of her deep cleavage. How the fabric of her silk white blouse clung to her breasts in a way that had my mouth watering for a taste.

Focus, fucker.

"Oh yeah? What is that exactly?" I sneered.

"To get into the pants of your groupies." She sneered right back.

Leaning down, almost nose to nose with her, I whispered, "Trust me, Princess, I don't need a contest to get in a woman's pants."

With red cheeks and gritted teeth, Rose growled, "Don't. Call me. Princess."

As we stared one another down, Carlisle had clearly had it.

"Will you two please just stop it already. Enough is enough!"

I moved past the blond currently shooting daggers at me with her pretty eyes.

"Carl, you know me. You know how important my band is to me. And you also know how grateful I am to you for giving us the opportunity to play here. I really think this idea could work. We could even have them try to create some shirts for the bar. Like with logos and everything. The winner gets bragging rights, time up on stage with the band and free drinks for a month. It would bring in new people, offer up something different."

I could tell he was really thinking about it. Nodding his head, Carlisle moved from behind his desk and stood facing us.

"This is the dumbest idea ever! You're going to let him do this? To have his way?"

"Mad that it's not your way? You know, Rosalie, other people can get what they want to. The world doesn't only revolve around you."

"You arrogant-"

"I said enough! I've had enough fighting. From the both of you." Carl looked as us as if we were small children he was about to put in a time-out. "Here's what I am thinking. Edward's ideas are good. Great even. And I want you both to push forward with them."

I was about to fist pump in the air, blocking out Rose's groans, when one word caught in my brain.

"Wait.. Did you say both? As in we? As in myself and" I swallowed hard. "… _her?"_ I pointed to the simmering pin-up look-a-like.

"I did. You and Rosalie will work on this project together. You will learn to work together. It'll be good for you both. Good for this place."

"Daddy-"

"Rosalie Lillian, I've made up my mind. Consider the issue now closed. You two will come up with a plan, a presentation, and come to me before going forward. If it seems like something that could in fact bring in more money, more business and get the customers involved, then we can go ahead with it."

Just then my cell rang. Turning away from father and daughter, I answered with a growl.

"What?"

"Uh, Eddie? It's Mike. At the shop?"

I rolled my eyes at the moron. I've only been working with him for four fucking years. So obviously that means I wouldn't know his Boston tones anywhere.

"Yeah. What is it?" They knew not to call me on my off day unless it was earth shattering important.

"Yeah. Uh, yous know Pete's wife was knocked up? Well, turns out she went into labor about twenty minutes ago. And we're slammed with seven appointments back to back. Phil said he'd help, but there'd be no one to run the office.. And your old man… well, he ain't here."

Shit. I could only imagine where pop was. I looked to two sets of eyes as they listened in to every word I said. This was not my damn day.

Without looking away from the icy stare of one pissed off Princess, I said, "Okay. I'll be there in ten."

"Problem, Edward?" Carl asked with a frown as I ended my call.

Looking down to my cell, I shook my head. "Just another day. But I gotta go"

"I understand." Carl said.

And I knew he did. Carlisle didn't know every single thing about my life, but he knew enough that he understood I had other responsibilities. His daughter, on the other hand, didn't.

"Hold on. We're aren't through talking about this."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rosalie, but I have other things that need my attention."

With that I left. Her yells of "Come back, Edward!" Behind me.

I jumped in my '68 Dodge Charger, my pride and fucking joy, and headed for what was sure to be a helluva day.

**~Rpov~**

Making a quick excuse to my father about running late for a meeting, I hurried from his office, hot on Edward's heels. I was determined to have this sorted out today. I wouldn't allow him to do this with my place of business. He wanted to pimp out his band and score some tail, fine. But he wouldn't do it on my father's dime.

Reaching my Red BWM M, I waited until his car passed where I was sitting before pulling out behind him. I made sure to stay far enough back that he wouldn't see me, but close enough that I could follow him to wherever the hell he was headed.

As we went along I noticed the clean, swanky neighborhoods I was used to slowly fade away. It was clear to me that we weren't in a very well-to-do section of the city. I watched as his car pulled into the back lot of a greasy old building with a sign saying '_Masen Auto Repair' _in bold blue print on the front of the building.

With a frown, I thought about how little I knew about Edward's life outside of the bar. There was a small diner across the street from the repair shop. As I pulled in there to park, I watched Edward get out, seeming to mutter something under his breath, and walk through the front door to the place.

Getting out of the car, I hit the alarm making sure my car did its beep-beep thing before I crossed the cracked and worn road. The lot was full of every kind of car. From fine SUVs and Trucks to import cars and a few sport bikes.

Before I reached the door, I swallowed down my unease. I would have my say even if Edward didn't like it.

**+Epov+**

Walking in the front of the shop I noticed that our waiting area was full. And by "Waiting area" I mean the room that held four chairs, an old TV mounted on the wall and an old coffee table that held fishing, motor and men's health magazines. Most dating back at least five years. There were kids crying, men leaning against the wall watching ESPN and not a damn one of them looked happy.

I moved past them for now, past the appointment desk which was empty, ignoring the ringing phones, into my father's personal office. Not a damn soul to be found.

Hearing the toilet flush in the bathroom down the hall, I turn to see Newton come out tucking his dark blue polo shirt with the words 'Masen Auto Repair' in yellow on the front left pocket.

Seeing me, Newton rushes over.

"Ed! Fuck. Am I glad to see you." Looking past me towards the waiting area, he pulls me into the office. "We got some problems."

I hear the bell over the front door ring, but I don't turn to look. Hell if I wanted to see another pissed off customer right now.

"What's going on?" I asked Mike.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Your old man double-booked us. I got six different people waitin'. The phones are ringin' off the hooks and what do ya- Whoa. Who's the skirt?" Mike nodded behind me.

I turn around to see none other than Rosalie standing in the middle of my father's run down grease pit.

Son of a bitch! "Just what I need." I growl.

"Skirt? what is this 1943?" She says with a frown. And I'll be damned if those hands don't land on those sinful hips again.

"Mike, just offer up free oil changes and window washes for their wait. But see if you can't get Mrs. Holder in line first. She has a newborn and two twin toddlers out there. And I'm sure you'd get no complaints about getting them on their way. I'll be back to help in a few."

I turn back to Rose, noticing how much she sticks out here. And also how amazing she looks in my family business. Like a damn diamond in the rough. A pain in the ass diamond. But a diamond none-the-less.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?"

Raising her stubborn little chin, she says. "We didn't finish our discussion."

I move past her. 'That's funny because I thought we had." I walk past the waiting room once more, ignoring the unhappy people, out the glass doors and make a left towards the metal steps that lead to my apartment above. All the while listening to Rosalie's pissed off voice and heels as she trails behind.

"No. We didn't. I won't allow you to turn the bar into a pimping machine for your lusty ways."

"Wow. Think highly of me, don't ya? And forgive me, but I thought I already got the go-ahead from ...damn who was that dude again? Oh yeah. The _Boss_. "

I unlock my door, walk through and start for the fridge. She follows me right in without an invitation. Damn bossy woman!

"Daddy is easily taken in by your... charms. But not me."

Pulling a beer from the fridge, I twist off the cap, down half of it before turning to her. "If I remember right.. you liked my charms." I say with a small smile. "Go home, Rose." I say as I eye her up and down as she stands there looking frightened. And out of place while standing in the middle of my crappy home.

"No." She says.

"Fine. Follow me around all damn day if you want." I sigh out as I walk to the bed, shedding my shirt as I go- which sits across the room. The whole apartment consists of a small kitchen/dining area, and a bedroom/living area. One small bathroom with a shower stall and toilet make up my humble crap hole.

"What are you doing?" She asks with a frantic tone.

"Changing clothes. Oh don't act all modest now, princess. Not like you haven't see it before. In fact, I think you just might want to see it again." I tease as I start unbuttoning my jeans. I hide my smirk as I watch Rose's face flush with color. And a spark of interest flashes across her pretty eyes.

**~Rpov~**

"This is where you live. And below.. you work with cars?" I somehow manage to ask around a very dry throat.

"Nah," He says as he stands there showing off his incredible body. That man didn't have one ounce of fat to be found. His unbuttoned jeans sit dangerously low on his lean hips. "No, my summer house is being painted so I'm just slumming it here for a little while." He gave me a dry look. "What, you thought being a drink filler paid for everything? Some of us have to work for a living, princess.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask as I watched him walk over to a dresser, take out a plan black t-shirt. I couldn't help but notice the way his back muscles rippled when he flexed. Oh lord. It felt hot in that small place.

"Because that's what you are." He said turning and walking towards me with a small smirk on his face.

"I guess I never thought about you having a second job. I just assumed.." I backed up across the room to put some space between us. I had a feeling putting the whole earth between us still wouldn't stop the pounding of my heart, the racing of blood through my veins.

Throwing the shirt over his left shoulder, he said, "You just assumed that one job, bartending for you and your daddy, was enough for me to get by. That maybe I didn't have other things going on in my life?"

He came and stood very close to me, causing me to keep backing up until I felt the counter of his breakfast bar against my back. I looked way up into his face. His eyes were darker than normal, his hair fell over his eyebrows and he smelled really, really good. Like sweat and soap and hot skin. Just like a man should.

"Is that what you thought?" He bites his top lip before asking, "Why are you here Rosalie?"

"I- I wanted to finish our discussion." I frown as my voice comes out all shaky.

"Did you now?"

I could only nod as he leaned down. With our noses almost touching, his eyes dropped to my mouth. As a reaction I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth to keep from moaning or begging the asshole to kiss me.

Edward ran his rough thumb over my top lip before pulling my bottom one out from behind my teeth.

"As much as I like the look of you sucking that sexy full lip into your pretty little smart mouth, I think you'd look even better with something else in your mouth."

And before I could draw in a breath to tell him no, his lips had crashed down on mine. Edward's large hands gripped my hips, moved down to palm my ass and lifted me like I weighted nothing up onto the counter behind me. Here, I was almost eye level with him. Here his hips pushed against mine as something else did fill my mouth.. His tongue.

I felt him growing heavy and hot against my lower belly. I could feel the desire and heat pulsing between us. The room was stuffy and filled with his scent. He tasted like a thunderstorm on a hot summer night.

Edward's hand grabbed the back of my head as he controlled the kiss. He ate at my mouth with a hunger that left me totally under his spell. As I pushed my tongue inside his mouth to twist with his, I felt the vibrations of his groan. They went all the way to the throbbing need between my thighs.

"I think-" He said while breaking the kiss to bite below my jaw line, working his way down to the hollow of my throat. I let my head fall back to give him more room. I was shameless. "I think you came here because you want me to fuck you again just as much as I want to fuck you. Tell me, Rosie, are you wet for me? When we were fighting earlier, did you think about what it would be like to have another go at each other? 'Cause I have to tell you, sweetheart, that's all I could think about when you pointed that little finger in my direction." He nipped at my earlobe before pulling back to make eye contact with me. "I've thought about nothing else but getting inside of you again."

And the next thing I knew, I suddenly found myself lying on Edward's unmade bed with him above me. And then both of us were blissfully naked.

**+Epov+ **

I watch as Rosalie cries out my name in pleasure as I lick up the last few drops of her sweetness before taking a nip at the small pink rose tattoo on her left hip. Jesus, but I found that to be sexy as fuck. Little miss good girl had a tattoo! And she was so fucking hot when she fell apart in my arms. I had been with quite a few woman in my time, but none were as sexy, as receptive as Rose. She had a body to die for, and she became a sex kitten in the bedroom. Which seemed to be the only place we worked well together.

And after she came back down to earth, I watched my little bitchy sex kitten get on her knees, open that luscious mouth of hers, and fill it with me.

I let my head fall back as I filled my hands with her silky long locks. I let out a deep growl as I felt my cock hit the back of her throat.

"Damn baby." I groan as I watch myself move in and out, past her shiney, full lips. "You really do look good with something in that pretty little mouth."

**~Rpov~**

I make my way to the bar where Angela, who not only happens to be my other top bartender, but also my best friend is. She's tossing bottles up and over her shoulder like the hot bitch she is.

"Hey there hot stuff." She yells at me as I make my way behind the bar.

"Hi Ange."

"Perfect timing," She says with a small smile. " Mr. Hottie is about to go on."

I look up front and sure enough Edward is there with his band mates getting ready to play.

"Huh, so he is." I pretend not to care. Truth is, I care too much. After my shameful acts of sin at his place earlier that afternoon, I felt like crap. Doing the walk of shame in daylight past a garage full of men was awful and humiliating. I was no better than those half-naked groupies that were currently rushing to the stage.

"You just happen to come out at the same time sexy goes on, huh?" Angela raises a pierced brow at me.

"What?" I ask hatefully as she mixes drinks.

"Oh nothing. Just find it funny is all."

I wait until she's done with the harder drinks and has moved on to opening beers before I ask her what she means.

"Girl, the sexual sparks between you two is enough to light this whole place on fire. I mean, look at that man. As soon as you enter the room, he goes from rock god to sex god. And you look as if you want to eat him for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's enough to make everyone in the room horny."

Before I could tell her how wrong she wasn't, Edward's voice fills the room.

"How's everyone doing tonight? You know who we are, what we do. Only question is.. Are you ready?"

And of course they were. They were more than ready for him.

Angela studies Edward for a minute before saying, "You have to admit it, that man looks good up there. Hell, he looks good anywhere. Totally fuckable."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "But you're a lesbian!" I protested.

Angela gave me a look as if to say 'Well, duh.' And then proceeded to laugh at me. "Rose, sweet cheeks, just because I happen to prefer non-penis carrying people doesn't mean I don't have eyes. Even Leah said if we ever wanted babies we're going to ask stud muffin rock star over there to be our babydaddy."

She nodded towards the stage where Edward was currently picking up his guitar. I gasped and then looked over at said stud muffin. I couldn't help but notice how his muscular arms flexed as he did so..

"Oh look at you. You got it bad." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Anyhoo, we even fought over who'd get to bang Mr. Sexy. We agreed to tag team him." She flashed a beautiful smile before taking a beer to a customer.

The shock must've still be showing on my face when she turned back to me.

"Rose, look at him. The man is like Brad Pitt in his Legends of The Fall/ Interview with The Vampire days- hot. Mixed in with a little Jared Leto, a pinch of James Dean bad boy."

I knew she was right. And boy was I looking. It felt like that was all I did was look. Great, I thought to myself. Not only did I have to worry about bar hags, now it seems the lesbian community was after my man as well. Wait. He isn't my man, though. Sure we've had amazing-make-you-lose-your-mind-sex. But that didn't mean I had a claim on him. Did it? And did I even want that?

Before I could ponder on that thought more, the opening cords for the band's first song of the night started. And I suddenly became embarrassed with Edward's song choice. I could feel my face heating.

"Oh lord. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't!" I groaned to myself. Oh, but he was.

"I love this song! What's wrong?" Angela asked as Edward's sexy, deep voice started with the lyrics that hit a little too personal for my taste.

I could do little but watch in fascination.

**+=+Song+=+**

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say its over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_

_If hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(you naughty thing)_

_You're rippin' up the dance floor honey_

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(you're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks,_

_Tattoos on her left hip_

_She bending as your spending,_

_There's no end to it so baby, come on!_

_Dressed up like a princess,_

_Bettin' that her skin smells better_

_Than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long._

_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

_(you naughty thing)_

_You're rippin' up the dance floor honey_

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(you're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_S__he loves the night scene, bar queen,_

_Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only one_

_In the spotlight, all night, dissin' everyone_

_And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

_Your so much cooler_

_When you never pull it out_

_So much cuter_

_With something in your mouth!_

_(you naughty thing)_

_You're rippin' up the dance floor honey_

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_(you naughty thing)_

_You're rippin' up the dance floor honey_

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake that ass around for everyone_

_(you're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb_

_Your so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your _

As the song ended, while the crowd ate it all up, loving the band, loving.. Edward, I watched as he looked over at me with dark eyes, and a full blown smirk on his handsome face. I thought about flipping him the bird. Especially when he winked at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: **Wow. Long chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to post. RL has been kicking butt. Thanks for all the love for my little RxE fic here. You guys are awesome! Hope you all don't mind that I added lyrics this time around. Don't know when the next update will be as I have a lot going on right now. But it shouldn't be too long. Thanks again guys!**

_**Song by Nickelback**_


End file.
